Vegas Luck
by Lifeguard
Summary: An alternate take on episode 208. What would have happened if Nolan hadn't confessed? Will Brennan's beginner's luck run out? Will Booth have to fight again? What else happened in Vegas on that case?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Vegas Luck**_

_**Author: **Lifeguard_

_**Rating: **T_

_**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned "Bones," but I don't, so c'est la vie. _

_**Spoilers: **"The Woman in the Sand" (episode 208)_

_**Summary: **This is my alternate plot/ending to 208, and what would have happened if Joe Nolan had not given B&B the information they needed. What if Booth had to fight again, but didn't want to? Will Brennan's beginner's luck run out? And what else happened in Vegas on that case?_

_**Author's Note: **This was just an idea that my muse smacked me in the head with, and it took me awhile to try to work it into the episode, and work out the possible plot holes that might arise. Let me know what you think, reviews are always more than welcome. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Booth and Brennan, otherwise known as Tony and Roxie, exited the fight club with Nolan, she noticed the former boxer was scratching his arm and inquired about it, after whispering the relevance to Booth.

"None of your business," Nolan spit back at her, "Now if I was you, I would high tail it back to your hotel room and wait for the next call. And don't be causing any more trouble or it's my neck on the line, I've already got to many strikes against me."

Brennan glanced at Booth, wondering if he would question the boxer any more. Booth's eyes told her that they shouldn't push Joe any further tonight. He escorted the two to their vehicle and as Booth got in, he glared into the FBI agent's eyes,

"I'm warning you Army. Don't do anything stupid like try and skip town, cause they'll find out, and we'll all be in for it. Understand?"

"I got it."

Booth pulled the car away, leaving Nolan behind them. He drove in silence for a few minutes until Brennan spoke,

"What now Booth?"

"Nolan's protecting someone, he knows things, I'm sure. We've just got to get him to talk."

"Does that mean you have to fight again?" she asked, taking in the blood on his shirt and how tenderly he moved his arms.

"I hope not. I'm going back to the gym tomorrow to try and talk my way out of it."

"But we know what these guys are capable of if someone displeases them. What happens if they decide to take a baseball bat to you?"  
"Then we know who murdered Billie right? Besides, I won't let them get that far. Give me a little credit Bones, I did take down that monster tonight," he smirked at her.

"With my help," she shot back.

Booth scoffed, and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled Walt's number and let him in on his new theory and plan.

Back at the hotel, Booth removed his shirt, tossing the bloody garment into the garbage. He grabbed a wash cloth and turned on the cold water, running it underneath it. Squeezing the excess water out, he began to wash his arms. Brennan, who was rubbing her feet from her night in heels, heard him wince, and saw how he struggled to reach his shoulders, obviously in pain from his fight. He placed his fists palm down on the counter, sighing in frustration. He abandoned the wash cloth for the ice pack, opting to press it against his face, and headed over to sit on the bed. She walked to the bathroom, and re-rinsed the wash cloth in cold water. Silently, she joined him on the bed, and gently began to clean his wounds.

"Thanks," he mumbled to her, as she rubbed a spot on his shoulder.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

He nodded, "Hey, you never told me the other reason why you bet on me."

She blushed a little, looking away from him, "It's silly."

"Aw come on Bones, try me," he gave her his charm smile.

"Beginner's luck. I haven't lost at anything since I've been here. So I figured if I bet on you-"  
"I couldn't loose."

"Sounds silly, right?"  
"No, sounds familiar. Thanks."

She smiled again and dabbed at a spot on his face with the cloth. His eyes closed and he turned away from her a bit.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it just stings a little. I'll be ok."

She reached out and guided his chin back to her, tilting his head down slightly. Pursing her lips, she lightly blew on his cheek bone where she had just cleaned his cut.

"Better?" she whispered, "My mom used to do that to take the sting away."

His chocolate brown eyes met her blue ones, "Much…" he replied, his voice low.

Brennan moved to the cut near his hair line, washing it gently, then blowing on it. As she did so, Booth couldn't help but take in her scent, his nose being so close to her neck. She smelled like vanilla, and he exhaled, trying to keep his emotions in check. She had been driving him crazy through the whole case; the way she walked and talked when she played Roxie, the way her red lips called to him, but mainly how she looked in that black dress was what drove him wild. When she brought her head back down, he couldn't help himself anymore. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her neck and jaw line, drawing her face towards his, and capturing her mouth with his lips.

The kiss was short but sensual, and she didn't pull away like he had expected her too. When they broke apart, she sat stunned, staring at him, her lips still parted. He searched her eyes, willing her to speak. Instead, she brought her fingers to her lips, lightly placing them there, as if feeling her swollen, warm lips would make what had just happened more real.

He mentally kicked himself for kissing her, realizing he had crossed that invisible line, and gone where he wanted to go but never should have. She probably hated him.

"Bones…I'm, I'm sorry…" he lowered his eyes.

He expected her to leave him, but she didn't. Instead, she took his hand, and moved closer to him. She lowered her head to his, and breathed ever so lightly on his lips before kissing them lightly.

"Don't be…" she murmured.

He kissed her back and then let himself go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his dream, she was straddling him, wearing nothing but a black lacy bra, her hair hanging freely around her face. When he opened his eyes to the sunbeams in the room, he realized that his dream had become reality the previous night. His arm was draped over her abdomen as she lay sleeping, her body spooning against his. He noticed the black lacy bra lying a few feet away on the floor. Booth smiled, relishing her being in his arms, basking in the afterglow.

Yet he couldn't stay in his bliss for long. As the sun crept into the room, thoughts crept into his head. What had last night meant, if anything? What would happen to them? To their partnership, to their friendship? Would this come between them?

But she hadn't run, hadn't left him yet. Booth knew his partner, knew that she would run if she felt scared, unsure. Maybe she just hadn't had the chance yet. He squeezed his eyes shut at the various negative possibilities, willing himself to go back to the night, to when she was his, and to remember that as she lay in his arms, she was still his, if only for a little while more.

As Brennan slowly awoke, she was aware of someone else's heart beat behind her, someone else breathing steadily, and someone else holding her in strong arms. His arms. Last night. It hit her then, what had happened, what she had let happen the night before. She wondered if he was awake, if she would be able to slip out unnoticed and pretend like nothing had happened. But what if she acknowledged it? What then? What could come of their intimacy? A part of her asked these questions, dared her to spend just a little more time in his arms, dared her to realize the feelings she had been repressing for him.

He felt her tense slightly in his arms, felt the change in her breathing pattern, and knew she was awake. He was afraid that now she would bolt, so he waited for her to move, content with just watching her for now.

Slowly, Brennan let her head loll back to meet his eyes, not yet moving from his embrace. He watched her do so, gauging her reaction.

"Morning," he smiled a little at her, testing the waters.

"Morning," she replied quietly.

She rolled away from his arms then, gathering the sheets around her. She sat up slowly, but didn't leave the bed. He stayed where he was, propping himself on his elbow. There was silence for a few moments as she sat thinking about what had happened. Booth let her take her time, deciding that he would leave it up to her as to what to make of the previous night. He knew what he wanted, but he knew it was also her decision, and if she wasn't ready for anything more now, then he would wait.

"Booth…" she started tentatively, "Last night-"

"…was amazing," he finished for her, and then kicked himself for saying anything.

He saw a hint of a smile flash across her face.

"Booth…last night was, I think it was-"

He silently begged her not to say mistake or wrong.

"…complicated," she ended.

He rolled closer to her, taking her hand in his, "Listen Temperance," he began, using her first name for emphasis. She looked into his eyes, "Last night doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. It's your call as to where this goes, and I just want you to know that I'll be fine with any decision you make. No pressure alright?"

Brennan could see the truth in his brown eyes, that he wouldn't force anything on her, that he would wait for her if she wanted, and maybe even if she didn't.

"I just, I need some time ok Booth? You know, to think this over."

He nodded.

"And we can't tell anybody. I promise I won't even tell Angela."

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," he replied.

"That seems like an appropriate phrase."  
He smirked for a moment at her lack of colloquial knowledge and then moved towards the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to shower and then go see Nolan and Nick at the gym, alright?" he switched to a lighter tone with the game plan for the day. She agreed and he headed to the bathroom, happy with the thought that she hadn't run, and that she was going to consider the possibilities of what had happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth, otherwise known as Tony, sauntered into the gym, casually tossing his jacket over his shoulder. His eyes wandered across the various boxers training until he saw who he was looking for.

"Hey, Nick!" he called out, giving his voice a hint of an accent.

Nick cast him a glance, and came over to the ropes, "What do you want Army?"

"A word with you."

"I'm afraid I'm a little busy right now," the owner gestured to a boxer he was working with.

"What? No time for your new champ?" Booth countered back.

The remark caught Nick's attention, and he hoped out of the ring, coming closer to Booth.

"You wanna keep it down Army? Not everyone is in that loop."

"So I've got your attention now?"

Nick nodded, "Make it fast, and it better not be about your woman's winnings," he looked around, expecting Roxie to be in tow.

"She's back at the hotel. Had a long night, if you know what I mean," he winked.

A hint of a sly grin flashed across Nick's face, "I told you to let her ice your wounds."

"Now, about the next fight Nick. You see, last night was kind of rough, considering I came out of retirement for it. And Roxie, she's bored with this scene, wants to head home. I don't think I'll be able to fight again, and I was hoping you'd understand."

Nick's face clouded over, "No, I'm not that understanding Tiger. Didn't you understand when I said that we own you now?"   
Booth matched Nick's stance, glaring at him, "No one owns me. You got that?"

"I said, we own you. Once you're in the game, you don't get out unless we say, or you're in a body bag."

Nolan appeared behind Nick, "I suggest, Army, that you leave before something happens."

Booth shook his head, "I said I'm not fighting. And if you have a problem with that, then I want to speak to your management."

Nick laughed, "No one speaks to him, he speaks through me. And he would say the same thing I'm telling you."  
"So whose mouth piece are you? Is that all you are?" Booth taunted.

"You're pushing your luck Tony," Nick's voice was menacing, "Leave now, wait for the call, and you will fight. Unless of course you want something to happen to that pretty little girlfriend of yours."

Booth responded in a low growl, "You leave her out of this."

"You fight and we will. If you don't, then anything that happens is your own fault."

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I'll kill you," Booth threatened.

"She's safe, as long as you belong to us," Nick replied, then walked away, leaving a very angry Booth in his wake.

As the FBI agent stalked away, Nick turned to Nolan, "Have someone discreetly trail him and the girl. They so much as put a suitcase in the car, you do what you have to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth stormed through the hotel room door as Brennan was reading a case file.

"You're leaving. Pack your things, and I'm putting you on the next flight to D.C."

Her mouth hung open, "Pardon? What's going on?"

"I said you're leaving Bones. Go on, pack your stuff."

"Booth, I can't leave. We haven't solved this case yet, we're still undercover."

"I am, you're not," he grabbed her suitcase and flung it on the bed.

She raised her eyebrow at him, and folded her arms, "I am not going anywhere until you explain to me what is going on," she demanded.

"It's probably better that you don't know."

"What went on at the gym?"

He avoided her question, and avoided her eyes.

"Booth!"

Brennan planted herself in front of him, starring him down, "I don't know what's going on, but unless you tell me then I am not going anywhere. We're partners Booth, and just because of last night-"  
"This has nothing to do with last night."

"Then what the hell is going on?" she almost yelled at him.

Booth rubbed the back of his neck and spoke to the floor, "They threatened you Bones. They told me that if I don't fight, they'll do something to you. So you have to leave, you'll be safe at home, I'll stay here."

She was momentarily speechless, "They threatened me?"

"Nick did. He probably pulls this with any reluctant participant. You know, threaten someone close to them to get what they want. But I can't take that risk with you."

She placed her hand on his arm, and he finally looked directly at her.

"Booth, I appreciate your concern, but I am not leaving. If I ran from every case that was even remotely dangerous, then the criminals would win. I have to stay. For the case, for Billie, and especially for you."

"Bones-"

"No Booth, I have to stay. If I leave, then they'll know and take it out on you. I can't let that happen. Besides, you need me to be Roxie, I can't leave you on your own. Whose going to help you win the next fight?" she grinned slyly at him.

He shook his head, "I could have taken that guy, you know it."

"Just like you know I can take care of myself."

He sighed, "Bones, I'd feel a lot better if you'd just go back to D.C."

"And you know that's not going to happen."

"Then I'm not leaving you alone, not even for a second," he said, taking her hand in his.

She lowered her eyes from his, and he sensed she was still not comfortable with this kind of intimacy. She slowly dropped his hand.

"So what else did Nick say?" her tone switched to business, the moment over.

"Basically what he said last night, he or whoever is in charge, owns me, and to sit around and wait for their call."

"Do we have enough to take Nick into questioning now that he's uttered a threat?"

"We could, but that would be to suspicious. I want to wait it out till the next fight. If we take Nick in now we run the chance of blowing our cover."

"Can you handle another fight?"

"I'm going to have to."

"What about Walt? Can you fight him?"

"I don't think I get to make requests anymore. I think the plan is to head down to the local FBI chapter and poke around in Nick and Nolan's records, see what we can scrounge up while we wait."

Brennan nodded, "Ok, is there anything else we can do? Or the lab?"

"I think we just need to keep a low profile, if anything else."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Booth and Brennan headed into the local FBI building, they were unaware of the man watching them from across the street. Once they were inside, he removed his cell phone and dialled a number.

"They went to the cops," was all he said.

**To be continued…**

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are always more than welcome!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys are awesome!

Arriving back at the hotel room, Booth sighed again in frustration.

"Not even enough to pull them in for a traffic violation," Booth muttered.

Nolan's file had been relatively clean, and so was Nick's. There had been no new information, and not enough to hand the investigation off to the local police. What Booth and Brennan knew of the illegal fights was well hidden from the authorities.

"So you really will have to fight again," Brennan said quietly, knowing that it was the only option now.

"Yeah, it's the only way to nail these guys. We'll set up a raid, and hopefully, once we pull Nolan in for questioning, he'll crack and give up Nick."

The phone in their room rang, and Booth looked at Brennan. They both knew it was probably Nick, it was the number they had given him.

Booth picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"If it isn't my new champ, Tony the Tiger," Nick greeted him.

"What do you want?"  
"I'd like to extend an invitation to you and your woman to a fight tonight. You won't be in the ring, but I like to give my champs a chance to size up the competition. Whoever wins tonight will be against you in the next fight."

"Where is it?" Booth asked, grabbing a pen and paper, jotting down the address. He finished on the phone with Nick, hung up and then called Walt to inform him.

"Are you fighting tonight?" Brennan questioned as Booth hung up the phone.

"No, we're just going to watch. Go get ready, we've got to leave in an hour ok?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With his hand on the small of her back, Tony escorted Roxie into the fight club. Tonight, she wore tight black peddle pushers, coupled with a tiny white dress shirt tied above her navel to show off her abs. Peeking through the white shirt was a red bra, and it was driving Booth wild. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she placed hers over his shoulder, falling into the act.

"Army, the boss will be glad to see you," the bouncer greeted him, then eyed Brennan up and down.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the door if you know what's good for you," Booth warned him, pulling Bones closer to him.

As they walked further in, Booth whispered to her, "Keep an eye out for Walt, he's here somewhere. And stay close, alright?"

She winked at him, "You weren't gonna let me out of your sight anyways," she drawled in her fake accent.

He flashed her his charm smile, "You got that right."

They heard an announcement being made that the first fight was about to begin and made their way to the ring. They didn't need to push through the crowd, as many spectators recognized Tony/Booth from the last fight, and made way for him so he could get to the front of the crowd.

Booth and Brennan observed the fight, with Brennan whispering about one of the opponent's weaknesses to Booth every few minutes. They didn't hear Nick come up behind them.

"Tony the Tiger, and if it isn't the lovely Roxie," Nick said to them, and they turned around, "How is my best fighter?"

Booth could see right through Nick's fake flattery. He knew that Nick thought he had won, that he had control over the FBI agent he thought was Tony. So Booth played right into the game.

"I'm doing fine Nick."

"Enjoying the fight? You know, who ever ends up victorious will be your opponent."

"And I pity whoever that is," Brennan joked.

The men laughed, "I'm paying special attention to their moves. I don't want to disappoint in the next round," Booth replied.

"That's what I like to hear."

They turned their attention back to the fight as it ended and the new winner was declared.

"How about we go get some drinks?" Nick suggested, ushering them to the make-shift bar as a new female fight began, "What can I get you Roxie?"

"A long island would be nice," she smiled at him.

"Just a beer for me," Tony ordered.

Nick nodded to the bartender and spoke again,

"I'm glad you've had such a change of heart about fighting Tony. I'm sure you'll grow to enjoy this little business in time."

"It was good getting back out there."  
"I liked seeing him out there," Roxie flirted.

Nick chuckled, "Have you had a chance to see our current female champion?" he directed their gaze back to the ring.

They again watched for a few minutes until someone brought them their drinks.  
Nick raised his glass, "A toast, to Tony the Tiger."

Raising their glasses, Booth and Brennan drank to the toast. Nick stayed and made small talk for a few more minutes before leaving.

"Does he not give you the creeps Bones? That man is worse than slime," Booth said, taking another swig of his beer.

"Physically I don't think its possible to give someone the creeps, nor do the creeps actually exist, and as for slime, I guess he's worse than getting slime on you."

"I'm just saying, that he's a bad guy," Booth laughed, trying to simplify it for her.

"I'd have to agree with that," she sipped at her drink again, "I'm going to find the bathroom, ok?"

"I'll help you."  
"Booth, I think I'm perfectly capable of finding the bathroom on my own."

"With the guys who threatened you all in this building? No, I think I'll help you."

"They know you're going to fight, why would they do anything to me now?"  
"You know what Roxie? Maybe you shouldn't talk so loud in such a crowded area," he hissed at her while guiding her along to the back of the room.

Finding the women's washrooms, Booth leaned against the wall outside, "I'll wait right out here," he told her as she went in.

She gave him a look and shut the door behind her. He watched the people who were observing the fight, and didn't feel himself sliding down the wall towards the floor. The room began to swirl slightly, and the colours seemed to be blending together. It was like being drunk, but his mind told him he couldn't be, he'd had less than half a beer. His eyes grew heavy, and he fought the urge to fall asleep, but it was too strong. The world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Booth awoke he was outside, slumped against the side of his rental car, which was the only one left in the parking lot. Groggily, he glanced at his watch, and did a double take. Nearly two hours had passed since he had blacked out. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, slowly trying to stand up. Using the car door to stable himself, he glanced inside, and then fumbled around in his pockets for his keys. He got in and nearly fell into the front seat. That's when he noticed the note taped to the steering wheel.

__

If you go to the cops, we will kill her.

If you try to find us, we will kill her.

If you don't fight, we will kill her.

Wait for the call, we'll come get you, and until then, we're watching you.

He nearly passed out again.

Bones. She was gone. He struggled to remember the last thing they had done before he had blacked out, and it hit him. The drinks, Nick had ordered them. Booth let his head drop down on the steering wheel.

"How could I have been so stupid?" be berated himself, while slamming his fist against the dashboard.

He automatically reached for his cell phone, ready to make the call to send the entire FBI into action, when he saw the note again. They were watching him, who ever 'they' were, and he couldn't run the risk of whoever it was seeing him make the call. Instead, with shaking hands, he started up the car and decided to go back to the hotel room before making the next move. He also knew it was the hotel room's number that Nick had and would call, so he would wait there.

He said a silent prayer, hoping she was alright, even though worst case scenarios were already running through his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had a splitting headache, and her ears rang. Her head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds as it slumped against her chest. Somewhere in her mind, the rational part of her awoke, telling her that the human head only weighed eight pounds, so it was impossible for it to feel heavier. She slowly tried to open her eyes, and then closed them again against the little bit of light that had managed to assault them. Brennan felt like she had the world's worst hangover, and she knew she hadn't had a morning like that since college. She also knew she had only consumed about three quarters of her long island that Nick had brought her.

And then the details began to come back to her.

She had been in the bathroom, fixing her hair in the mirror, and all of a sudden, she had needed to brace herself against the sink. She had felt light headed, and the room had started to spin. Falling to the floor, she had tried to claw her way to the door when two men entered the bathroom. She remembered thinking it was odd that they were in the woman's washroom, and that was where her memory stopped.

She tried again to open her eyes, and then to speak. But she couldn't. Something was over her mouth, and she couldn't move her arms, they were restrained behind her back. Panicking, she forced her eyes open to take in her bleak surroundings. The room was dark, the only light coming from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling a few feet away. She tried to scream through whatever was covering her mouth, but it came out muffled.

Shaking her chair, she desperately tried to move, to see any more of the room she was in, to see if Booth was there.

Where was Booth?

Thousands of thoughts and scenarios rushed through her mind, fuelling her headache. She could be anywhere right now, and she dreaded to think that the next place she might end up was on Route 15.

**__**

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Sorry for the delay in chapters. I got the idea for my other story, What He Couldn't Know, and that plot bunny would not leave me alone until it was done. So thanks for sticking with me, and hopefully they'll be less of a wait next time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth slammed the door to his hotel room and immediately whipped out his cell phone, dialling Walt's number. The other agent picked up and Booth jumped down his throat.

"Where the hell were you tonight? They took her Walt! Those sons of bitches took her!"

"Whoa Seely, slow down buddy! Who took who?"

"Whoever has been threatening the boxers, they took Bones!"  
"Bones?"  
"I mean Brennan, Dr. Brennan, my partner! They said that if I didn't fight they'd do something to her, but I said I would, and she's gone! They drugged us, so where the hell were you?"

"Drugged you? I didn't even see you man. Nolan hauled my ass out back during the girl fight and said if I didn't shape up I was in trouble. When I got back in, you and your partner were gone."

"What the hell do I do Walt? They're watching me, whoever the hell they are, and if I involve the feds, I blow my cover, and then what? My cover gets blown and they'll…" Booth couldn't finish, the thought was to horrific.

"K…here's what we're gonna do. I'll get my guys who've been working with me to step up, work double time to find your partner. I'll work my sources underground and get back to you ok? You, you need to stay calm, wait for the call."  
"Have they done this before? Do you know of any other family or friends being threatened?"  
"I've heard stories, but they usually end with the person being alright, returned the night of the fight. You're an asset to Nick, or whoever is running this Booth, they'll bring her back to you."  
"I want to believe you…but this is all my fault…" he collapsed onto the bed, head in his hands.

"She'll be alright Booth, we'll get her back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her groggy mind wanted to succumb to the blackness of before, but Brennan fought hard against it, desperately trying to work at the ropes binding her hands behind her. As she rubbed her wrists together, the rough rope tore at her wrists, and she winced in pain, feeling them chafe at the friction. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized her situation was bleak, there was no way she could untie herself, and even if she did, she had no idea where she was, or if there was anyone watching her location.

__

Booth will come, was the chant that echoed through her mind. Hodgins had called it faith, and so she labelled it that. She had faith he would find her, even though her rational mind told her the odds were slim that Booth had any idea where she was.

"Ah, Roxie, glad to see that you're awake," a male voice boomed through the darkness, cutting into her thoughts.

__

Roxie? Who's Roxie? Brennan thought, trying to place the name, knowing it sounded familiar. Her mind was still to intoxicated from whatever she had been drugged with to remember details.

"I'm sorry to keep a pretty girl like you tied up, well maybe I'm not," a hand snaked down her shoulder, the owner still behind her, "but you and your man brought this upon yourselves you know."

She recoiled from his touch, murmuring warning sounds through her gag.

"Oh, feisty, aren't we? I like that," his voice was low and smooth, "We usually don't get the pleasure of having such a beautiful woman in our possession. Most of our fighters don't refuse our offers, and their family members, they're not like you at all."

Again she tried to move away as his hand ran the length of her arm, and she twisted her neck to try and see who was touching her.

The man made tsk-ing sounds at her, "You're not going anywhere right now Roxie, so I would suggest you save that energy."

__

This man thinks I'm Roxie…she thought, and then it hit her. The case! She had been undercover, she was Roxie, at least to whoever stood behind her. She would have to play the role, but for how long?

"Now, I'm going to take that gag from your mouth, and when I do you can't scream. If you scream, it's only going to get you in trouble," he spoke slowly, as if to a little kid, "Besides, there's no reason to scream. No one is going to hear you."

The man finally emerged from behind her. It was Nick from the gym, and somehow, she wasn't surprised. He reached around behind her head and slowly un-did the knot of fabric. He pulled it away, but it wasn't fast enough for her, she spat it out, gagging and breathing in air. Then she launched her verbal attack;

"What the hell do you want, you bastard?! Tony said he would fight, so what could you possibly want with me and where is Tony?!"

"We have a real fire cracker on our hands boys," Nick chuckled in response, and somewhere from behind her, people laughed. He turned his attention back to her, and his face went from mocking to dead serious. He grabbed her chin, forcing her face towards his, "Don't play stupid with me Roxie. Sure Tony agreed to fight, but he did something else, with your help, that has really displeased me."

"Go to hell," she hissed at him.

Suddenly, her head and neck were whipped to the side as Nick delivered a heavy handed slap across her face. She felt her lip split and tasted blood.

He stepped back as if to admire his work, "I didn't want to do that to you, but unless you choose to co-operate from now on, I'm going to have to be rough."

She glared at him.

"Now think Roxie, what could you and Tony have done to displease me? Maybe I should give you a hint: my guys, they've been tailing you. So what did you and Army do that you didn't think we'd see?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she answered sarcastically in her Jersey accent.

He hit her again, harder this time, and she fought to stay conscious through the pain.

"You're bringing this upon yourself doll. The more you mouth off to me, the more you get hurt. And I can dish out a lot of hurt if you want to keep being a bitch."

Brennan stayed quiet this time, thinking hard about what Nick wanted her to say. If his men had been following her and Booth, what had they seen? And how long had they been following them for? Despite the pain, her mind was becoming less foggy now and the less clouded it became, the more furious she got at being held hostage. She wanted to mouth off to Nick again, but decided to keep her mouth shut in order to buy more time to think, and avoid another jaw crushing slap. Again, her mind turned to Booth, where was he?

"If you're being a smart ass, or playing dumb, you need to drop that act now. I know you know what you did," he taunted her, standing menacingly in her personal space, "And it was the stupidest thing either of you could have done."

She stared him down, trying to read him like Booth could read other criminals. As mad as she was, she didn't think she could be even more worried about her partner.

"Where's Tony?" she demanded, never breaking eye contact with Nick. Brennan prepared herself for the next hit, but it never came.

Instead, Nick backed off a little, seeming to think about her question, "That's not exactly what I wanted to hear Roxie, but I knew the question was coming. The answer is," he leaned in close, "None of your business right now," he leered, "You have not earned the answer."

She forced herself not to cry, wondering if they had hurt him, if someone else was torturing Booth as well. So she switched tactics and whispered, "Please," in her best pleading tone she could muster. She wanted Nick to think she was giving up, giving in to his scare tactics. She batted her eyelashes at him for effect, trying to work up the defenceless woman act that she planned to put into effect.

"I don't know what you want me to say, but please, just tell me if Tony's ok," she added.

He sneered in pleasure at her sudden submission, "That's what I like to hear Roxie, you begging me for something instead of fighting. Believe me, it will get you a lot further than being a bitch, and hurt less," he brushed his finger along her jaw line and she fought the urge to bite him, "Your Tony, he'll be just fine if he co-operates, and something tells me, with you here, he'll do whatever we ask," his fingers ran down her neck, caressing, "You honestly don't know why you're here Roxie? Really?"

He grabbed her shoulders forcing her forward, "You went to the cops you bitch! With Tony! We saw you! That's why you're here!" Nick screamed in her face, then roughly shoved her to the side. Her chair toppled over and as she lay on the ground, Nick stood over her screaming, "If you want to save your own life here, you will tell me what you told the cops, then you will tell Tony to call them off! Don't think you can pull that innocent crap on me!"

Brennan's mind reeled. When had they gone to the cops? What was Nick talking about? She gasped when it hit her. Whoever had been following them had seen her and Booth go to the FBI building. She began to panic because she had no idea what she would tell Nick without blowing her and Booth's cover. But she didn't have time to think. Nick hauled her chair onto it's back, shoving his hand at her throat, and she couldn't breathe. He was strangling her, staring her down while he did so. She rocked the chair the best she could, but it was useless. He was straddling her and his body weight held her in place.

And as quickly as it began, it stopped. He grabbed her arms and pulled her chair back into it's upright position.

Brennan coughed, gasping for breath, her face a bright red, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Panting, Nick said, "Now, you're going to stop being a manipulative little bitch and tell us what you told the cops, or I swear I will kill you with my bear hands."

**__**

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony…he knows some guys there! That's all we were doing was visiting his friends, army buddies. We didn't say nothing to the cops about you or the fights," Brennan pleaded in her Roxie accent. She hoped he would buy the story.

He stared at her for a few seconds, and she was afraid he was going to choke or hit her again.

"You're lying," he hissed, and raised a hand to her.

"I swear it's the truth!" she screamed before his hand reached her face. He stopped inches away.

He didn't move, so she spoke again, "Tony has army buddies who work here. Just ask him, I promise that's the only reason we went to the station, to say hi. Don't you think the cops would have been breathing down your neck by now if we'd said something?"

Nick seemed to consider this. He walked away from her, and then looked back at the other men in the room, who were still out of her sight.

"She has a point," one chimed in, "If they'd squealed that last fight probably would have been raided."

"But how do we know they're just not waiting us out?" Nick tested, "How can I trust you?" he said to her.

"Call Tony, he'll tell you," she answered, hoping that Nick would do as she asked.

"It's a good story Roxie, but I'm still not entirely convinced. I think you need some time to think it over, and maybe I'll ask Tony. We'll be back later," he replied. He pulled the bandana from his pocket and retied her gag. Then Nick snapped his fingers and headed to the back of the room with the other men. The lights went out and Brennan was again, left alone in the darkness.

In the dark silence, she allowed herself to sob, hoping that if they called Booth, he would be able to play along with her plan. If not, she was afraid her fate was grim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth hesitantly pushed the send button, on Brennan's laptop, to start a web cam conversation with the squints back in DC. He knew there would be no easy way to tell them about her kidnapping, but he needed their help to find her.

"Hey Booth, what's up?" Angela's face filled the screen. It took her no more than three seconds to pick up on the FBI agent's tired, worried face, and change her tone, "Booth, what's wrong?"

Zack and Hodgins appeared on the screen behind the artist at her words.

"Guys, I need your help," Booth began, "I need you to find out what kind of drug could be slipped into a drink, with no odour or taste, and knock someone out in under twenty minutes. It would also have to last about two to three hours, and leave the victim with nasty hang over symptoms. Then, I need you to find out where someone could get this kind of drug in Vegas."

"Ok, we can do that, but it would help if we had a sample. There are numerous date rape drugs out there that fit into that category," Hodgins replied.

"A sample is not possible right now, not till I can find a secure way to get one to you guys."

Angela shook her head, "Booth, what is going on? Why are you asking us this and where is Brennan?" she demanded.

His head dropped into his hands, not knowing how to face his partner's best friends.

"Booth?"

"Bones and I, we went undercover here, that's how we found out about the illegal fighting. I got involved, and tonight, we were drugged…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Drugged? Booth what do you mean drugged? Where's Brennan?" Angela's voice raised in pitch, concern growing in it.

"She was kidnapped."

Angela gasped and Hodgins took her hand. Zack looked faint.

"I need you guys to help me. It maybe the only way to find her. I can't do much but wait for the call, or I'll blow my cover. I'm going to send you a copy of the note the kidnappers sent me, and hopefully you can find someone to analyze the handwriting," he kept talking, trying to sound like he had a plan.

"How long has she been gone?" Hodgins asked.

"Almost four hours now."

"Do you have any idea who took her?" said Zack.

"I have my suspicions, but again, I can't do much without blowing my cover, and hers. If they find out she's not who they think she is…" he looked away from the screen.

"Listen Booth, we'll do everything we can from this end. Just keep us updated alright?" Angela finally spoke.

"I will. You will probably be hearing from the FBI here as well. They have an agent named Walt who was also undercover. He's working his contacts right now for us."

"We'll do what we can," Hodgins repeated, "You take care of yourself ok?"

Booth nodded, "And guys…I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened…"

"We know it's not your fault Booth, we'll get her back," Angela tried to reassure him.

Booth said goodbye and signed off, hoping the squints could find something for him to work on. It was then that the room phone rang.

He rushed to pick it up, knowing that only one other person had the number.

"Where is she?" he demanded as soon as he answered.

"What? Now I don't even get a greeting from the great Tony the Tiger?" a voice Booth knew all to well answered.

"Why am I not surprised that you're behind this Nick? Where the hell is she?"

"I can't tell you that Tony."

"You son of a bitch! I told you I would fight so why the hell did you take her?!" Booth's voice rose with his anger.

"She played dumb with us too, at first, but she smartened up after we persuaded her to tell us the truth. Do you want to know why we took her Tony?"

Booth didn't dignify that with a response.

"Because we saw you two go to the cops. Now Roxie has another story as to why you went, because my men were watching you. I'm calling to see if your stories match up. It's key that they do, if not, then things could get ugly really fast."

"If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll kill you!" Booth growled.

"I'll be the one making the threats Army. Now tell me why you went to the cops, and maybe she'll live."

The FBI agent clenched and unclenched his fists, pacing the room, trying desperately to figure out what Brennan may have told Nick. He was sick to his stomach thinking about what they might do to her if he got the story wrong. Obviously she had been quicker with a lie than he was, because Nick still believed they were Roxie and Tony, but Booth was worried he wouldn't be as smart or fast. He prayed that Walt had a lead on the investigation, and then it hit him.

"I was visiting a few buddies at the station. That's the only reason we went to the cops. Why would I tell them anything about you? I'm not that stupid," he lied, trying not to convey the fear in his voice.

Nick was silent for a few seconds, seeming to think over what had been said. Finally he replied, "Fine. I'll see you at the next fight Army, expect the call before tomorrow evening."

"What about B-Roxie," he quickly corrected himself, "You have to give her back, I've done everything you've told me to."

"Except fight. You'll have her back then, providing you don't mess up before then."

"I want to talk to her."

"You're pushing your limits Tony. Goodbye."

The line went dead, leaving Booth furious. He shouted obscenities into the dead line before slamming it back down on the receiver. He kicked at the bed, and punched the wall. Pain radiated through his fist and it brought him back to reality. He dropped down onto the bed and hung his head. The idea of his Bones out there somewhere being held against her will, her life possibly in danger was to much for him to handle. He had nearly lost her in the past, and still blamed himself for letting Kenton get anywhere near her, and it killed him that she was in danger again, and it was his fault.

He grabbed his cell phone and punched in Walt's number and waited as it rang. There was no way now that he knew Nick was involved, that he was going to sit around and do nothing. _And when I get my hands on Nick…_he thought, knowing fully well he would get revenge some way or another.

"Hello?" Walt answered.

"It's Booth. Nick Arno just called me. He's behind this, I knew it. Have you got anything new for me?"

"My guys are going through places where previous fights have been held. We think there is a good possibility that she is being held at one of those locations. Local authorities are checking them out using heat sensors, so we don't spook them if we find them. That's good news that we can link Nick to the kidnapping now."  
"What about to the underground fights? Do you have enough to nail him for that as well?"

"He's a slick guy and could easily hand off the blame to other scapegoats, or make the evidence disappear. It's the only reason we haven't busted him yet. If we could get someone working with him to talk, to rat him out, that's really all we need. What did he say about your partner?"

"Not much, just that I'd have her back at the next fight, but I don't trust him. We've got to find her before this next fight. Nick saw Bones and I go to the FBI building here. He thinks we went to the cops, I told him I was visiting army buddies, and apparently Bones told him a story as well. I just hope to God they match up."

Walt sighed, he sounded agitated, "I hope for her sake they do to Booth. Nick's got a reputation as a cruel man if you cross him."  
Booth cringed, that was not what he wanted to hear, "I've got Bones' people working on the evidence back home as well. When we find this guy, I'm going to make sure he never sees the light of day outside of prison again."

"We all want that. Listen, I've got to go, but let me know if he contacts you again. We'll find her Booth, I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick Arno terminated his call to Tony, and then walked silently across the room, ignoring the curious stares of his men. The stories had matched up, and he wondered if they were telling the truth. Yet something still seemed odd about the whole situation. He went over to the table on which lay Roxie's purse. He opened it up and dumped the contents on the table. There was cash, lipstick, and her cell phone. Nick found it odd that her purse didn't contain any ID, even a drivers license. He flipped open the cell phone and raised an eyebrow when the screen showed the name Temperance Brennan. He then noticed there were a few missed calls and began to scroll through them. He hit a number and called it, waiting for a reply. The person on the other line picked up on the first ring.

"Brennan! Thank goodness you called! We're all so worried about you, especially Booth. Have you talked to him Sweetie? I think he's probably got the entire Vegas chapter of the FBI looking for you! Sweetie? Are you there?"

Angela only heard breathing on the other line and then it went dead.

Nick snapped the phone shut and stalked towards the stairs leading to where Roxie was being held.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Thanks for sticking with the story and for the kind reviews! Sorry for the delay in chapters. _**

****


	5. Chapter 5

His cell phone buzzed in the dark, and Joe Nolan reached to the passenger side seat for it. He listened, responded with a yes, and then hung up. He exited the car and made his way into the hotel, knowing exactly where he was going. He took the elevator up to the third floor and walked down the hall. Finally, he knocked on the door of room three fifteen.

A very tired and worried looking Tony answered, "Nolan, what's going on?"

"Nick wants to see you Army."

"Is it about Roxie?"  
Nolan nodded, "You need to come with me now."

Booth sensed an opportunity and took it, "Is that all you are to him Joe? A mouthpiece?"

The former boxer stared at him, "What are you getting at?"

"You used to be the man, Sloppy Joe Nolan. You used to fight clean, you were the champ, and now, what have you been reduced to?"

"Watch your mouth Army."

"You can get that back Joe, you could be legit again, maybe even regain that self respect. I can help you," Booth tried.

Nolan raised an eyebrow at him, "Who are you?"

Booth grabbed a leather wallet from the table and flipped it open revealing his badge, "I'm with the FBI, Special Agent Booth. Roxie, she's my partner. I need your help Joe. I know you know where she is, and if you help me, and help us bring down Nick and whoever else is working with him, we'll help you."

Nolan was silent for a few seconds, "You're investigating her murder, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Billie's murder. We like you for it Joe, but if you can tell us otherwise, that would help."  
"I didn't kill her man, she was a sweet kid."  
"Who killed her?"  
Nolan shook his head, looking at the floor, "They just sent me to bury the bodies…"

"Joe, you can give these people justice if you help us," Booth stood in front of him, "You can save my partner."

The older man raised his eyes to Booth, "You promise I'll get a deal?"

"I promise. Now where is she?"

Nolan gave him a location, and as soon as he had written it down, his cell phone rang.

"Booth."  
"Oh my God Booth! I don't know what just happened but I got a call from Brennan's cell but she didn't say anything, just breathed into the phone," Angela spoke rapidly.

"She didn't say anything?"  
"No, which is what scared me. There was just heavy breathing."

"Did you say anything Angela?"  
"Yeah, I told her we were worried and that you were looking for her."

Booth swore under his breath, "This could mean a number of things. Maybe Brennan's got her cell and tried to call for help, maybe she's even escaped. It could also mean someone else has her cell. Think Angela, did you mention my name, hers? I need the specifics."

"I said your name, hers and I said the FBI was looking for her. Was that bad?"

Booth swore again, louder this time. He glanced at Nolan, "Let's hope she was trying to call for help. I've got to go Angela."

As he hung up, he felt a sense of foreboding come over him. He slowly spoke to Nolan,

"Is Roxie tied up or does she have her cell phone with her Joe? I really need to know."  
He thought for a moment, "She's tied up, she won't have her purse with her."  
Booth felt sick to his stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan heard the footsteps on the stairs and tensed at the sound.

"How are you doing Roxie?" Nick asked, his voice velvety smooth, his hand once again snaking from her back to her neck and then further down. She recoiled from his touch, but he still ran his fingers down her arm. The feeling sent shivers down her spine.

"Turns out that Tony backed up your story. He said he has cop friends here."

She couldn't believe her luck that Booth had come up with the same lie. Brennan hoped again that this meant she would be granted freedom.

"Since your stories match up, I would have to let you go at the next fight, but…"  
Her heart sank at that word, "I can't. You see, I found something that doesn't fit with your story, something that is not right. Maybe you'd like to see it," he held out her cell phone so her screen showed, and Brennan's eyes grew wide.

"As far as I know, you're name is Roxie, not Temperance Brennan. So I thought maybe you had someone else's phone. I called one of the numbers and I got a very interesting earful from a woman in Washington D.C., saying something about the entire Vegas chapter of the FBI looking for you," Nick's voice went from smooth to rough, an irritated, angry rough.

"You lied to me Roxie, or should I say Temperance," his voice rose again, "And I don't like it when people lie to me!" he screamed.

Nick hit her hard across the face, and then shoved her chair onto it's back. He sent a hard kick flying into her side, and she winced in pain. He ripped the gag from her mouth and yelled, "Who the hell are you bitch?! Who is Booth?! Why is the FBI looking for you?!"

She opened her mouth to speak but he hit her again. The pain was almost to much to bear and she wanted to slip into unconsciousness. His yelling was becoming muffled by the ringing in her ears, and body felt like a dead weight. Brennan didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth jumped out of Nolan's car and the former boxer followed him. They were met by a team of FBI agents and SWAT. Walt stood a few feet away and Booth went to him.

"You were undercover as well?" Nolan asked Walt.

"Fooled you, didn't I."  
"Nolan says the place is two blocks away. Did you scan it?" Booth asked.

"Heat sensors place five people in the building. Three upstairs, two in a basement. Booth, we need to get in there and get her out if you think your cover is blown," Walt said, looking worried.

Booth had told him about what Angela had said earlier, "What's the plan?"

"We send Nolan in, and when he has Brennan in a safe spot, he signals, and we take them down."

"Nick expects me to bring Tony, I mean, Agent Booth, in with me," Joe said.

"To dangerous. You're going to have to make up some excuse as to why he didn't come. If Nick really knows who he is, it risks both their lives," Walt replied.

"Do you know where Dr. Brennan is being held?" Booth questioned Nolan.

"In the basement."  
"That's what I thought. Ok, you know the signal. Go get suited up, and then go in there and help us out," Walt instructed the former boxer.

Nolan was wired with a mike and then he got back into his car to go see Nick. As he left, Booth grabbed a bullet proof vest, throwing it on along with an FBI jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Walt asked Booth.

"I'm going in with the team to find Bones. Give me a gun."

"Don't you think that's a little risky given the situation?"  
"Once SWAT takes down Nick and his men it won't be risky. That's my partner in there Walt."

There was no talking Booth down, so Walt nodded, "Ok, SWAT and the agents are getting into place. Go with the next van out ok?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blood was warm and sticky on her face and she felt it trickling from her sliced lip as she coughed. It hurt to take a deep breath, and she knew she had broken ribs.

"Who the hell are you bitch?! Who is Booth?! Why is the FBI looking for you?!" Nick repeated his order.

He grabbed her arms, hauling her chair back up and then roughly took her face in his hands, "I said, who the hell are you?"

Through the haze in her head she weighed her options. Lie to Nick, tell him she was Roxie, he'd probably beat her again. If she told him who she really was, he might kill her.

"I'm Roxie," she answered weakly, and she prepared for the next blow.

It came and she doubled over in pain, "Who is Temperance Brennan?"  
"I don't know…"

She recoiled, knowing what was coming, but was surprised when it didn't.

"Maybe Tony will be able to tell us. I sent Nolan to fetch him for me. Do you want that Roxie? Do you want me to beat Tony in front of you?"

She froze in fear. She knew Booth would come, but she didn't want him to suffer, she couldn't bear to see Nick beat him in front of her.

Someone called out Nick's name from the top of the stairs, informing him that Nolan was back. Brennan felt tears in her eyes.

"I'll be back very soon with Tony, then we'll see if you'll change your tune," he threatened her before stuffing the gag in her mouth again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth waited in anticipation outside of the warehouse surrounded by the SWAT team. Nolan was inside, it was only a matter of time now. He silently said a prayer that Bones was alright, that the bust would go down as planned.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. The signal had been given, and the team was giving the orders to go in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick berated Nolan upstairs, in front of the other men for not brining Tony back. He didn't pick up on the code word Nolan said, informing the waiting people outside to start the action.

Suddenly the windows on each side of the building were smashed in. Canisters of gas exploded, white smoke filling the room, sending everyone to the floor. No sooner had the gas hit when dozens of SWAT team members burst through the doors and windows, shouting for everyone to stay on the ground and drop any weapons.

Booth rushed in just behind the team, his weapon drawn, his eyes peeled for his partner. He spotted Nick being apprehended and went over to him. He was in the process of being cuffed by two agents.

"Where is she?!" Booth yelled at him.

"I knew something wasn't right about you two," Nick spat back.

"Agent Booth, over here!" someone called to him.

Before he turned from Nick, Booth growled, "If you so much as laid a finger on her, so help me God…"

And he jogged away towards the basement stairs, he'd deal with Nick later.

"Agent Booth! She's down here! We need a medic!" a male voice called to him from further in the basement.

He began running, taking the stairs two at a time, the stretch to where she was seeming impossibly long. Then he saw her, illuminated by a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, her back to him. He could see her raw wrists bound together, her head hanging down and he feared the worst. Finally, he was in front of her and the sight took his breath away as he dropped to his knees.

She was bound and gagged, her face bloody and bruised, her clothing torn and stained. But she was staring at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her blue eyes, which normally sparkled, were lost in terror, faded to a dull grey, half open yet full of pain. His own eyes filled with tears at the sight, his own pain mixed with the joy of finding her alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room spun, her vision hazy, her head swimming in pain. She dipped in and out of consciousness. She wanted to give into the darkness, to slip away from the pain, but she couldn't. Booth was coming, she had to stay awake and strong for him. She had to show Nick she could take what he dished out in order to save Booth. He had to live, he had a son, a family to live for. She had decided, even through her foggy thoughts, that she would sacrifice herself for Booth because he had so much more to live for.

Suddenly she heard loud banging from upstairs. Something was going on, but she couldn't place the sounds, and she didn't want to guess what was going on. She hoped that Booth wasn't trying to fight them, and she felt tears mix with the blood on her face at the thought.

Then there were footsteps on the stairs, and she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Agent Booth! She's down here! We need a medic!" a male voice yelled from behind her.

She heard his name, that was all. Whatever else the man had yelled didn't register in her mind, only his name. She tried to move, but the pain was to much.

"Oh my God, Bones! Can you hear me? Please…"

And he was suddenly in front of her, gently pulling the gag from her mouth, stroking her hair. There were tears in his eyes.

"Booth…" she barely whispered, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm here Bones, it's ok, it's all over…"

Freeing her from the ropes, she fell into his arms, and he held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. It was eerily reminiscent of when he had saved her from Kenton, and the thought chilled him to the bone.

Finally the paramedics arrived, and he pulled her gently away from him. It was only then that he realized how weak she was, how broken she looked. She could hardly hold herself up. He cringed, knowing it was all his fault that she was in this position.

"Sir, we need to take her to the hospital," the medic was speaking to him, as they slowly took her from his arms, placing her lightly onto a gurney.

He nodded, still grasping her hand. He watched her eyes opening and closing, as her head lulled with each movement. Then her eyes didn't open, and he looked wildly between each paramedic, "Is she alright?"

"She's passed out, probably a combination of the pain and the drugs we gave her for it. We'll know more at the hospital Agent Booth."

He followed them upstairs, and he was vaguely aware of Walt telling him that another agent would drive him to the hospital.

Just outside the building, on the way to the car, he spotted him, the man that had put his Bones through all the pain. Booth stalked over to Nick, and with each step his anger grew.

Nick was handcuffed outside of a squad car, the officers still making notes and asking him questions. One of the agents saw Booth approaching and motioned for the other to move aside.

With one swift motion, Booth pinned Nick to the squad car, his elbow and arm across the man's throat.

"You son of a bitch! You sick, twisted bastard! I should kill you right now and you know what, none of these guys would give a shit if you lived!"

Booth loosened his grip and slammed Nick against the car again, "But you know what, I can't kill you, so instead, I'm going to make sure you rot for what you've done, not only to my partner, but especially for the people you killed!"

The FBI agent gave the criminal one last push and a death stare before turning away from him. Nick wasn't expecting Booth to turn back around and deliver a crushing blow to his face though.

Booth rubbed his knuckles, and looked around. Nick stared wide eyed at him, "That's police brutality!" he choked out.

"Did anyone see that?" Booth called out to the surrounding agents and officers, who shook their heads no, "Good. As far as we're concerned, you resisted arrest."

And with that, he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awhile later, Booth found himself standing outside of Brennan's hospital room with her doctor.

"How is she?"

"Dr. Brennan has three broken ribs, one of which nearly punctured her lung, and she was severely dehydrated. On top of that, she has multiple lacerations, bruising, and she was in shock with the medics brought her here. She's going to be in some pain for the next few days, but she'll be alright. She's resting right now, and she'll probably be out for awhile from the pain medication."

Booth thanked the doctor and went into Brennan's room. He took the seat next to her bed and held her hand, watching her. She looked so fragile lying there, so vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered to her.

He would stay with her until she awoke, and not sleep a wink until then.

**__**

To be continued…

**__**

Again, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Ok, I am a terrible person for making everyone wait so long for this chapter. Honestly, I plead writer's block combined with my work schedule. But here it is, finally, so enjoy!

"Who are you bitch!? Who is Booth!" Nick demanded over and over between crushing blows and kicks. She tried to scream, but the sound wouldn't come out, she tried to move but her hands were bound behind her back. The fear that she would die in that basement filled her mind.

Her hand was suddenly ripped from his and she began to flail madly around in her bed, thrashing her body from side to side. The heart monitor began to wail and over it she began to scream.

Booth was ripped from the sleep he had fallen into by her movement, and he immediately began to panic.

He tried to grab her wrists, tried desperately to calm her.

"Bones, please, you've got to stop," he said, "Wake up, please, it's just a dream."

She was attempting to fight him off in her sleep, and he was surprised at the amount of strength she had despite what she had gone through.

"Bones, it's me, it's Booth, please…open your eyes."

As if on cue, her terror stricken blue eyes flew open and she looked from side to side, confused, as if trying to figure out where she was.

"Look at me Temperance," Booth whispered, loosening his grip on her hands.

Her eyes locked with his and she immediately calmed, "It's okay, you're alright. It was just a dream," he soothed her, bringing one hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Booth…" was the only word she managed to utter before breaking into sobs.

He crawled onto the bed and gathered her in his arms, muttering soothing words into her hair.

Finally, the sobs subsided and she stopped shaking. She slowly raised her eyes to his and he wiped her tears away. He couldn't help but feel his own cheeks become wet as he mentally berated himself for what she had been through.

__

This is all my fault. Bones would never had been hurt if we hadn't gone undercover. She'd never be in this position if we hadn't been Roxie and Tony. Why did I cross that line?

"Booth?" she whispered, reaching out to gently run her finger along the path his own tear had taken.

"Bones…Temperance, I'm so sorry," he answered quietly, resting his head against hers, "This shouldn't have happened to you, you didn't deserve this…it's all my fault."

"You couldn't have known this would happen."

He shook his head, "That's not the point. I should have protected you. I shouldn't have put you under cover, I shouldn't have brought you into this in the first place."  
"But I wanted to be part of it."

"I know, but I shouldn't have let you. If Nick hadn't seen you, if I had gone alone…"

"And you know I wouldn't have let you," she caught his eyes with her own, "Booth, you know I can take care of myself, and that I'd never have sat back while you did this alone. You know how stubborn I would have been."

For a moment a faint smile crossed his face, then it vanished, "But this was dangerous, and I brought you into this. I let Nick take advantage of my feelings for you, I let my emotions get the better of me-"

"We let the emotions get the better of us," she cut in, her eyes clouding over with realization.

He sighed, knowing they had to address the elephant in the room.

"What we did…what happened between us, it made being undercover together different. I think it made us more vulnerable, and for me at least, more emotional. But Temperance, I don't think what we did was wrong, it was just…"

Booth didn't know how to finish. Brennan pulled away from him, but still held his hand, "I don't think it was wrong either. But-" her gaze dropped from his, "I don't know if I'm ready, or if we're ready for that."

He found himself nodding in agreement, "We crossed that line, but I don't want it to ruin our partnership, or our friendship."

"I don't think it will Booth. I said we're not ready, but that doesn't mean we'll never be."

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Everything happens eventually Bones, even when you think it won't, it does."

"Eventually," she echoed, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

****

The End

__

I know. So long for this last chapter, but you'd never believe how long it took me to get this just right. I didn't want to end this in typical fluff fashion because then it wouldn't mesh with the episodes that come after "Woman in the Sand." I wanted the end to be believable, and I thought this would work. I know Booth says the "eventually" thing in season two, but hopefully this ties it in with season two as well.

Please let me know what you think, as reviews are always more than welcome.

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to alerts or added me to their list. Thanks for all the support, you guys make writing worth while.


End file.
